


im sure sure what i want, but its probably you

by punk-stagram (punkstagram)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkstagram/pseuds/punk-stagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i dont own one direction of course, and i got the title from some song but i cant remember what its called jfc</p>
<p>ps i took this from my main account [punkstagram] and its originally from my tumblr [tomlinomg]</p>
    </blockquote>





	im sure sure what i want, but its probably you

**Author's Note:**

> i dont own one direction of course, and i got the title from some song but i cant remember what its called jfc
> 
> ps i took this from my main account [punkstagram] and its originally from my tumblr [tomlinomg]

Liam groaned in frustration. The other boys sighed inwardly, and got ready to restart the song.

“I’m sorry guys, it’s just…” Liam started. His head was pounding, and his voice was scratchy.

“It’s fine Liam, not your day is it?” the sound man chuckled.

“Nah, I guess it isn’t.”

“You can go home if you want to, actually. We’ve done enough for today. That includes you four, go home and relax.”

He started to fiddle with the desk, turning all the machines and microphones off. The five boys in the studio started to walk out, talking and laughing to each other. All except Liam. He was so stressed. He knew he was going to break eventually, but he was the ‘daddy’ of the group, which meant he had to go.

Sighing, he ran his hand in through his hair. He looked over the other boys, all packing their stuff. Instead of going to join them, he went to his car and drove home, thinking of what to do the whole way.

Reaching his large flat he had booked into for the time being, he walked straight to his bedroom. It was only four in the afternoon, but he was tired. He removed his clothes and replaced them with a pair of boxers. He slipped into his bed, and wrapped himself in the covers.

He coud already feel his headache going away, but his throat was still hurting. Maybe he should have gotten a pain killer. But he couldn’t be bothered now, he was too comfortable.

As his eyes fluttered close, the familiar slam of the front door opening. Liam groaned and turned over to face the door of the bedroom. He should have locked the door.

“Hi Liam!” Zayn’s cheery voice said. “I heard you weren’t feeling very well.”

Liam groaned in response, blocking Zayn out.

“I think I have something to cheer you up.”

Liam could practically hear the smirk in Zayn’s voice. What was he planning to do? Liam blinked at Zayn. Zayn grinned at Liam. Before he had the chance to say anything else, Zayn was pulling the covers off him and pulling off his own shirt.

“Zayn what are you-“

“Shh, I promise this will make you feel better.”

Liam whimpered. He saw the lust in Zayn’s eyes, it was so different from the normal, caring glint they normally had.

“Stand up,” he said harshly.

“What?” Liam asked, confused.

“Stand up.”

Liam obeyed, standing up on shaky legs. As soon as he stood, he was almost pushed down again by the force of Zayn’s lips. Zayn’s hands snaked around Liam’s waist, preventing him from falling over. 

At first, Liam wasn’t enjoying the kiss. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to kiss back, but he didn’t even think he was gay? He felt Zayn get impatient, he was kissing harder. So Liam just sighed inwardly, and kissed back.

He did as best he could, but this was pretty awkward for him. He didn’t know what to do, so he just played along. 

Soon his and Zayn’s mouth were moving in perfect sync, and he could almost feel the moan rising in his throat.

As much as he hated to admit it, this was pretty hot.

Liam was now getting into this. He was trying to be dominant, but Zayn wasn’t having any of it. He rose up slightly, now towering over Liam. But as soon as Liam gave in, Zayn pulled away. He smirked, and went for Liam’s neck.

Liam moaned when Zayn nibbled on his sweet spot. Zayn nibbled on the crook of his neck, smirking against Liam’s clammy skin. Soon Zayn had given Liam several love bites, and Liam had bitten back a lot of moans. He started kissing down, keeping his hands firmly on Liam’s shoulders and frequently nibbling on his skin.

As his lips trailed down further, reaching Liam’s hips, his kisses got softer. He was ghosting over Liam’s hips now, and Liam was already wanting more. Liam was bucking his hips, mumbling something along the lines of “Zayn, please, more… please!”

Zayn complied. He hooked his fingers around the waistband of Liam’s boxers, and pulled them down. Liam’s dick was only half hard, so Zayn figured he’d do something about that. He creeped his hand up Liam’s thigh, stopping when he reached his waist. Slowly, ever so slowly, he wrapped his hand around the base of Liam’s dick, tugging it slightly.

Liam moaned. Zayn tugged a little harder, while Liam pressed himself to the wall. Zayn lowered his head, kissing along the tip of Liam, licking off the pre-come. Zayn smirked as he heard Liam getting more vocal; it egged him on so much.

Soon he took Liam’s head in his mouth, his tongue covering every inch. Liam moaned loudly, thrusting himself into Zayn. Ignoring Liam’s moans and yells for more, he stayed where he was.

Slowly moving his hand away from the base, he started to lightly fondle Liam’s balls.

“Shit, Zayn, don’t be a tease!” Liam said, halfway between a moan and a yell.

Zayn decided not to be a tease. He started to take Liam completely in his mouth, almost gagging when he hit the back of his throat. Hollowing his cheeks, he look up with wide eyes to Liam. His head was thrown back in complete pleasure, his mouth open and eyes shut. One of his hands was floating near Zayn’s hair, and the other was searching for something to grab onto.

Zayn swirled his tongue around a little more, Liam tangling his fingers into Zayn’s hair, hard. He felt Liam tense, and soon he was spilling his load into Zayn. He swallowed it all, expertly.

Liam was moaning above him, and he was weak at the knees. Zayn removed himself, and stood up straight to face Liam. Both boys were panting and red in the face, and both were smiling.

“That was good, eh?” Zayn asked.

“Very,” Liam breathed.

“We should do this again sometime, then.”


End file.
